


The Other Woman

by alesandra_xo



Series: Complicated [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandra_xo/pseuds/alesandra_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor and Sansa are a new couple and want to spend time together all the time indoors and outdoors. But things changed for Sansa when an other woman comes at Sandor's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is 26-27 works at a fashion magazine and want to become a fashion designer.  
> Sandor is 36 , manager at a boxing gym.  
> Bad blood for Sansa and Joffrey, Sandor and Gregor.  
> I choose London for the city they live, feel free to choose another.  
> Probably an one shot, tell me if you want more.  
> My Sandor is Clive Standen from Vikings.  
> Sorry for spelling mistakes.

Sansa and Sandor are a new couple, a set up from their friends and friendly couple Margaery and Bronn.  
 

It was a typical Friday night for Sansa at their usual pub after work but, Margery had other plans. She invited Bronn and a friend of his, new in the city, Sandor was his name.

Sandor was a tall and muscular man in his middle thirties with black hair and red scars on the left site of his face, he didn't speak much, he preferred his corner and a beer for company.

Who would have imagined that after their first meeting and a couple more they will end up together  for two months now.

  
Sansa was waiting for Sandor to get ready after work. He had promised her movies and dinner but he was late again at the gym. So she turned on the TV and started playing with his dog Stranger. That made her miss her dog Lady who passed a few years ago.

  
Suddenly,the doorbell rungs. "can you open it must be the floor lady. Tell her that I will call her tomorrow." Sounded Sandor from the bathroom.

  
"Ok". Sansa opens the door.

  
"Surprise!!!" Said cheerfully a tall woman with blond hair and brown eyes sweet and comely in her thirties holding two boxes of pizza and a suitcase. She looked confused to see Sansa there.

  
"Can I help you?" Replied an also surprised Sansa.

  
"I am looking for Sandor,Sandor Clegane. Is this  wrong flat? " Replied the blond woman.

  
"Oh, yes, this is his flat." Sansa doesn't know who this woman is and tries to hide her jealousy."and you are?"

  
She expected her hand"I'm Elinor, glad to meet you....??"

  
Sansa sakes her hand "Sansa, Sansa Stark." One of those times she needed to ad her family's name to feel strong.

  
And then Stanger came to the door and leeks the hand of Elinor without barging and she started petting him, "hi,my boy where is your master?did you miss me?" He was leaking her and barking happily."yes, I missed you too".

  
Sansa was turning red from her jealousy. Who is this woman, why Stanger is so friendly to her when he is not friendly most of the time, does she plan to stay with Sandor in his flat on his bed, that's why she brought the suitcase? Is she some kind of an ex girlfriend or sex buddy?

  
"May I come in?" Asked Elinor.

  
"I don't know, maybe..." She needed a moment to decide and open the door broadly "Come in."

  
"Well, this is a nice place. It's the first time I'm coming hear and I wasn't sure if it was the right flat. I rarely visit Sandor cause I travel a lot." Elinor was talking and observing the living room. "I brought pizza shall we put it in the kitchen and may I use the bathroom?"

  
"I will take the pizza.  Do you want anything to drink? Sandor is in the bathroom, you have to wait." Kill them with courtesy, mother says.

  
"Yes please, lemon water if you have or just water. Save the beers for the pizza."

  
How does she knows that Sandor has beers in the fridge? "I'll be right back, have a sit." Be polite don't saw emotions to this woman was the only thing Sansa was thinking on her way to the kitchen.

  
When Sansa came back from the kitchen with Elinor's water. She was on her spot and Stranger on her feet. "your water, we are out of lemons."

  
"Don't worry it's fine, Sandor buys only meat and vegetables."

  
 "Little Bird, who are you talking to so long?" Sandor had just stepped out from the bathroom  with wet hair, wearing only his boxer shorts.

  
"Hallo Sandor!" Said  Elinor smiling from ear to ear and stood up in order to hug him.

  
 Sandor was shocked "fuck, shit, what are you doing hear? Why you didn't call me?"but nonetheless he was smiling to this woman who was now so close to him and they hugged. Sandor kissed her cheek and whispered to her "I missed you kid".

  
"Yes, I missed you too Sandy" Sansa heard Elinor say.

  
"How long will you stay this time?" Sandor asked.

  
"Three weeks"

  
"It's better than last time you stayed five days." Replied Sandor with a mocking tone but with eyes so calm and radiant that Sansa sees only when they are on bed and holds her like she is the most precious thing on the world.

"I think I must leave and let you have your three week reunion. I will pack my things another time or I will sent Margaery. Don't call me after she leaves" Sansa spoke with a cracked voice and eyes full of tears.

  
"What,why? Little Bird what happened?" Sandor was confused when  Sansa said that she was leaving and that they are breaking up.

  
Sansa took a deep breath before she spoke." I told you, I don't want to be in the middle of your reunion. That's why I'm going home, she brought pizza it's in the kitchen or you can take her on a date our book is still on at the restaurant.

  
 Sandor was looking at her but he didn't understand anything of her sudden change. He approached her and took hold of her hand, but she took it away. "Sansa why"? He asked again frustrated.

  
Sansa was losing her  patience "I don't like being a third wheel. I thought you were single when Bronn introduced us. But apparently you are not and Bronn didn't know too."

  
Sandor was laughing after,  that made Sansa mad and she slapped him.  
"This is not funny you asshole. I was expecting at least an apology not your laugh." Sansa was furious now.

  
"Sansa please try to calm down I'm not his girlfriend" Elinor spoke. "and you have you never mentioned me to your girlfriend?" Looking at Sandor almost angry.

  
"Of course I did Elli" Sandor answered to Elinor.

  
"What??" Sansa was confused. "Elli like Elinor? This Elinor?" Pointing at the blond woman in the room.

  
"Yes, Sansa this is my little sister  Elli, Elinor. For God's sake" He was smiling at Sansa and caressed her cheek. "I can't believe you thought she was my girlfriend something."

  
Sansa had turned tomato red, she was relieved although. She hugged Sandor and kissed him on the lips "I'm sorry, I didn't know how you look like, only that your name is Elli and you travel for National Geographic." Looking at Elinor then.

  
"Well, I think we all agree that it was a misunderstanding that was solved. I'm sorry to for not telling you from the begging that I am Sandy's sister. If I had, it would have save us from all this."

  
"Don't do that again. You are my woman,the only woman that I want and need." Sandor was holding Sansa in his arms and kissed her hair. "apology accepted we are good!"

  
"Yes, same hear except the woman part" said Sansa and kissed his naked arm.

  
"Great, now that things are settled can we eat? I'm starving." Elinor broke their moment.

  
"Are we going to the restaurant or stay home?" Asked Sansa.

  
"Home" both Sandor and Elinor answered.

  
"Fine, Sandor go change and cancel the table, Elinor can you help me with the dinner?" Sansa was again her organized self, her mom's little lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??  
> I couldn't kill Elinor so hear she is Sandor's sister. Credits to the person who created Elinor. Sorry for not remembering who she/he is. Please tell me, I will add it.


End file.
